1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a process for manufacturing a reconstitutable cereal, particularly oats.
2. Description of Prior Art
Raw de-husked oat or fractured pieces of oat such as pinhead oat may be cooked by placing the oat in a pot and boiling for 1/2 hour to 4 hours. The cooking time may be reduced if the oat is allowed to soak overnight in water.
Flaked oats, which have been pre-steamed prior to flaking, may be cooked by placing the oats in a pot and boiling for between 2 and 10 minutes.
As porridge is generally a breakfast cereal the time taken to prepare the porridge may discourage users from using porridge as a cereal on a regular basis.
There is therefore a need for an oat or cereal based product which may be prepared without cooking simply by the addition of hot water or milk.